Cruor
by Tearful Shadows
Summary: Rock was betrayed by the Lagoon Company due to a certain newcomer. Angry at their betrayal, Rock seeks the help of some other criminals to get training. But what if Rock wasn't really Rock? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/n. So I just finished watching this anime and I absolutely loved it. So then I was like what if Rock gets betrayed, but not by just anybody…by the Lagoon Company! **GASP!** Then what if Rock goes to Balalaika, Chang, and a few others to get training? This is what happens! This is set before the Japan arc but after the Greenback Jane twist.**

**The pairing will be Rock/Chang.**

**I don't own Black Lagoon but I definitely wish that I did.**

Rock had been sent out to Roanapur to buy supplies from the Rip-Off Church. Revy had used a lot of ammo and the like on their last job so they were in need of more.

Dutch decided to send Rock because he was far better at negotiating and Yolanda seemed to like him better than the other members of the Lagoon Company. Dutch especially didn't want to send Revy. She had been irritated since Greenback Jane had joined the crew of the Lagoon Company.

Rock parked the car outside the office and picked up the box. After a year of living in Roanapur, he was used to the manual labor and none of the boxes were that heavy anymore. He had developed lithe muscles and a tight eight pack. His skin was a smooth golden tan and his black hair went just passed his ears, giving him that 'I just got fucked' look.

Hearing raised voices, Rock stopped outside the door. The last time he had walked in when they were arguing he had ended up getting shot in the arm. Needless to say, it was not an experience that he was eager to repeat. His curiosity, however, was peaked when he heard his name mentioned.

"It's not like you guys really need Rock! What does he ever do for you? He doesn't even carry a gun for fuck's sake!" Rock heard Greenback Jane exclaim.

"Rock is valuable to us. He negotiates better than anyone I know and he is really intelligent. We have some great conversations!" Benny's voice said happily.

"You know, I really hate to agree with this fuckin' bitch but Rock really is more trouble than he is worth. I mean, look at how many times we have had to get his ass outta trouble. Maybe he just isn't worth the effort anymore." Revy said in total boredom.

"Revy! Think of what you are saying! You're talking about Rock…your partner!" Benny exclaimed. He couldn't believe that they were actually talking about throwing Rock away like week old trash.

"Benny! That's enough. Rock has become more of a liability than an asset. It's time that he goes." Dutch said.

"But Dutch…" Benny pleaded.

"No buts Benny! As soon as Rock gets back with those rare guns and ammo, we will cut him loose. As long as he doesn't go running to Balalaika or Chang then we should be alright." Dutch said with finality.

"And we all know that he is too much of a pussy to do that. Stupid cocksucker." Revy muttered.

Greenback Jane smiled. "I knew that you would see things my way." She said, satisfaction coating her voice.

Rock silently lurched away from the door. So they thought he was a liability? They wanted him gone? A few tears tracked their way down his face.

After everything that they'd been through together and the Lagoon Company chose to side with the newcomer over him?

He gathered the box back up and took it out to the car. He got in and drove to a forest on the edge or Roanapur City. Then, taking out a cell phone he dialed a number.

"Hello?" a female voice asked after the second ring.

"Ms. Balalaika?" Rock asked.

"Rock? This is quite the surprise. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Could you get your Sargent and bring him to the forest on the edge of town along with yourself? I have a favor to ask of you." Rock said quietly, mind already steeled for what he was about to do.

"This better not be a trick or anything, Rock." Balalaika growled warningly.

"It's not, I swear. Just please… meet me out here." Rock said tiredly.

"Very well. We shall be there in a few minutes." Balalaika said before hanging up.

Rock sighed before dialing the next number. It rang three times before a male voice said, "Hello?"

"Mr. Chang, this is Rock." He said.

"Well Rock. Usually it's me calling your office. What can I do for you?" Chang asked.

"I need you to get Shenhua and yourself to the forest on the edge of Roanapur. There is something that I want to ask the both of you." Rock said with a sigh.

"Are you alright Rock? You sound like something terrible has happened." Chang asked.

"Actually, something did happen but I don't want to say anything over the phone. Just please… will you come?" Rock asked.

"Yeah sure. We will be there in a few." Chang said. "Later." He said before hanging up.

"Yeah bye." Rock whispered to the dial tone.

Rock sat in the car in silence until a black limo pulled up next to the car. Rock got out and Boris also got out, opening the door for Balalaika.

"Okay Rock. Here we are so what happened?" she asked, taking in Rock's rather ragged appearance and dead look in his eyes.

"Actually, I still have one more group that I called so if we could wait just a few more moments; their car is pulling up right now." Rock said, giving Balalaika a strained smile.

A black Sedan pulled up and Chang and Shenhua stepped out. "Hello Rock." Chang greeted.

"Why you call us here?" Shenhua asked. "And where are rest of team?"

Rock heaved a sigh. "Yeah about that… I don't have one anymore. The Lagoon Company has decided that I am a liability and that I had to go. They only kept me around so that I could get their rare weapons at lower rates." Rock explained.

"I was just coming back from picking up our rare weapons when I overheard a conversation between my former crew members. So I walked off with the weapons and have called you four here to ask you for a favor. I wish to get some training. It has been awhile since I have last used my skills and I'm pretty rusty." Rock said with a bitter smile.

"What do you mean by skills?" Balalaika asked interestedly. As far as she knew, Rock was a harmless ex-businessman from Japan.

"I'm sure you've all heard of Cruor?" Rock asked.

"The legendary shadow assassin? Nobody knows his true identity or what happened to him. After the Soviet Union collapsed, Cruor disappeared and he has not been heard of in years." Boris said, wondering where exactly Rock was going with this.

"Cruor's name is Krishna Grimshaw." Rock said.

"And how do you know that?" Balalaika asked suspiciously.

"Because you're looking at him. I, Rokuro Okajima, am Krishna Grimshaw, better known as Cruor." Rock said with a dark smirk.

**A/n. And that's all for this one! I hope that you liked it and I am very interested to see your thoughts on this! Have a Happy Christmas everyone and in case I don't post before then, have a Happy New Year too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n. Ok guys…here is the next chapter! I'm on vacation! Woot! Anyway, with some of the reviews I've gotten, I realize that maybe I didn't explain things like I should have. This chapter will hopefully explain things a little bit better.**

**Oh and just in case you were wondering, Cruor is Latin for blood, slaughter, or murder.**

**To the Guest reviewer that doesn't see Rock crying: I understand your point but I know I would cry if my friends betrayed me after a year of knowing them. As a matter of fact, I have been in a situation where my friends betrayed me and I'm not ashamed to admit that I cried.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon at all. It's a sad fact, but it's true.**

"You can't be! Cruor was tortured and killed three months before the Soviet Union fell. I was there when the Colonel received the news." Balalaika said in shock.

She remembered the day that Cruor was pronounced dead well. Everything was going really well for the Soviet army. They were pushing the revolutionaries back and the Soviet Union was not suffering many casualties. Balalaika had been called to the Colonel's office to give her report when the Colonel had received a phone call. That phone call marked the beginning of the end of the Soviet Union.

When news of Cruor's death had spread throughout the ranks, morale was severely lowered. Cruor was the single best assassin the Soviet Union had ever seen and he was sent on missions to kill the top priority political figures and other key individuals. The Soviets still fought, but they had no chance at all when their best fighter was taken out of the equation.

Rock's eyes became haunted. "I was tortured. For two months they kept me in a dungeon torture room. They tried everything you can think of to get me to talk but I refused. They asked me all kinds of questions. What was the Soviets' next move? What were our plans? Who were the key people? Where was our base? I was kept chained to the wall most of the time and was only given minimal food and water; only enough to keep me alive."

"How in the hell did you escape?" Boris asked shocked.

"It wasn't easy." Rock said flatly, his eyes distant as he remembered that day. "I was physically weak from blood loss and lack of nourishment. I was skinny; so skinny that I could fit through the bars in my cell. I had been turning my wrists for days, making them raw and bloody. Finally, I broke my left wrist so I could slip it out of the chain. After that, it wasn't too hard to get the other one out."

Rock took a deep breath. "I stumbled around my prison for three hours, stopping quite a few times to gather my strength, before I finally found the exit. The building I was kept in was in the middle of a huge forest. I got probably 300 yards away from the building before I collapsed and blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a hospital in Mongolia. It took a further two weeks before I was healed enough to leave. By then, the Soviet Union was on its way to collapsing so I assumed a new identity and let the world assume that Cruor had died."

"Hold one second. Why this Cruor important?" Shenhua asked skeptically.

Balalaika and Boris looked shocked while Chang nodded in agreement.

"Cruor was the highest ranking military officer in all of the Soviet Union's troops. He was the one called in for back up. Cruor was the deadliest assassin in the world. He was often said to be quick as the wind and silent as the snow falling from the sky. If there was anyone you wanted fighting at your back, it would be Cruor. His skills were unrivalled." Boris said in awe.

"Do you remember Kings Vadisi?" Balalaika asked slyly.

"Of course! That was that massacre of the anti-Soviets. No one was left alive!" Chang exclaimed, not sure how that was relevant.

"That was all done by Cruor alone." Balalaika said.

"No way. You are trying to tell me that one person killed over 500 people all by himself?" Chang asked incredulously.

"I saw him come back. He was covered in blood and soot and was bleeding rather heavily from the side." Balalaika explained.

"That was the first time that we had a conversation. You dressed my injury and we talked halfway through the night." Rock said with a smile.

"And that was the beginning of our relationship. I always tended to you every time you came back." Balalaika said with a soft smile.

"Of course. You were the mother that I never had." Rock said with a smile of his own.

"Mother?" Chang asked. "Where was your own?"

"My mother was killed by my father. She was loyal to the Soviet Republic until death but my father, Dante Allegretti, was a traitor. He began passing information to the revolutionaries when I was three and he killed my mother, Iskra Grimshaw, when I was six. On my eighth birthday, my father was executed for treason. I became an orphan." Rock explained.

"You use your mother's maiden name?" Chang asked.

"My father was a traitor. I will not carry the name of a traitor as my own." Rock said haughtily.

"Where you go when father die?" Shenhua asked.

"I ran, living anywhere I could find. After a year, I met up with my mentor, Dmitri Ignashov. He taught me the ways of life and how to be a soldier. My travels became easier and I became a hired gun. Shortly after, I met a very good friend who taught me the ways of an assassin. She brought me in to her home and essentially raised me for three years. It was then that I was noticed by the Soviet army. They put me through rigorous tests and I received more training. At the tender age of thirteen, I was enlisted into the Soviet military as a colonel." Rock explained.

"Only thirteen? How could they allow that?" Chang asked, appalled.

"I had no family and they were desperate. They were in need of someone with my skills so I accepted. The military pays very well, which was something I was in desperate need of. I found a place to belong and my unit soon became my surrogate family." Rock said with a fond smile. "I don't really have anyone now though. I'm sure they all believe me to be dead; it's been so long since I've seen any of them. They may not even remember me anymore." Rock said sadly.

"They do." Boris said abruptly. "There has not been a day that has gone by that they haven't thought of you."

"Perhaps I will pay them a visit. It will have to wait though because first I need to brush up on my skills and deal with those traitors." Rock growled.

"I'll show them how useless I am." He muttered angrily.

"I always thought that you were innocent. How did you manage to pull that off?" Chang asked curiously. He was usually good at spotting people with those kinds of pasts and it was unsettling to know that he had missed the one person with the bloodiest history.

Rock's eyes became hollow and he spoke in a dead voice. "I've seen a great many horrors in my life. I was seventeen when I was tortured. In those four years of serving in the military, I have committed atrocious acts, seen horrible crimes being done, and had unspeakable terrors done to me. The Soviet Union fell so I had to adjust. For ten years, I played the innocent, clueless businessman." Here some emotion crept into his voice. "I'll admit; it was hard the first few years but I managed. It's honestly not that hard anymore. I've had my moments but they were short and quick to pass."

"What you want from us?" Shenhua asked.

"I want to have a crash course to bring back my unused skills. I would like to have a temporary place to stay but it's not imperative. I'll survive. Other than that, I want you all to stay out of my way. Revenge will be mine. Revy, Dutch, and that bitch Jane will die." Rock said, fury flashing in his eyes.

"And what of Benny?" Balalaika asked.

"I have no problem with Benny. He tried to get them to see reason so he is not on my shit list." Rock explained with a slight shrug, the fury dancing in his eyes cooling a bit as he thought of the only person that he truly got along with at the Lagoon Company.

"I'm in. Never liked crazy bitch anyway. Greenback Jane is just bonus." Shenhua said with a smile, already envisioning their faces when they see Rock again. "I want to watch revenge."

"You can stay with me at my place if you want. I will also help and I can see about getting some of Roanapur's most notorious bad asses together to help with this training." Chang offered with a hesitant smile.

Rock smiled. "Thanks. Please don't tell them that I am Rock. I will be going by my real name now, which means that Cruor is coming back from the dead."

"I will let the others know about Cruor's return. I bet that they will want to see you for themselves. You can take up your old post as highest ranking bastard in the military." Balalaika said. She was happy that Cruor, her son in all but blood, was alive and returning to the assassin scene.

"I look forward to greeting the old crowd. It's been a long time. Are you sure that they will accept me?" Rock asked somewhat anxiously.

"With open arms." Boris interjected with conviction.

"What will you do in the mean time? This training won't take up all of your time." Chang asked.

"I will be an assassin for hire. Anyone that has money and is in need of my skill set is welcome to hire me. I'm not all that particular. I just need to make some extra money. I'm sure that someone is in need of me." Rock said, sadness creeping into his eyes as he remembered the betrayal of his friends.

"Hotel Moscow will definitely use your skills." Balalaika assured him gently. "We can always use someone with skills."

"The Triad will ask for your help too." Chang said with a smile.

"But know this. I will not work against either of you. Any missions that I am asked to do that goes against Hotel Moscow or the Triad, I will not accept." Rock informed them quietly.

They both smiled and nodded.

"I will begin your training tomorrow morning. Come to my office tomorrow at noon and we will begin. You will have to change your appearance so that no one recognizes you." Balalaika said.

"If we could stop at my apartment before you head to your house, Mr. Chang, then I can rectify that. It will feel really good to be back in my regular clothes again. It's been so long since I've been in my assassin clothes." Rock said with a happy smile. It was the first truly happy smile that they had seen since they met him at this forest.

"I will see you tomorrow then, Ms. Balalaika, Boris." Rock said politely.

They bid him farewell and drove away, leaving Rock with Shenhua and Chang.

"Are you ready? You will have to tell me where your apartment is at." Chang asked.

"Will see soon, Krishna. Welcome back." Shenhua said before running off.

"Shall we?" Chang asked charmingly, opening the door for Rock.

Rock blushed and got in the car. Chang walked around to the other side of the car and got in the driver's side. He started the sleek black car and pulled out of the forest. Rock gave Chang directions to his apartment, which was on the outskirts of Roanapur. After about fifteen minutes of driving, the car pulled up to a modest apartment complex.

"My apartment is the penthouse on top." Rock told Chang as they walked through the front door and to the elevator.

"How can you afford all this? I know this is an expensive apartment complex." Chang asked curiously then winced. "I'm sorry; you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"It's fine." Rock said with a laugh. "I still have a lot of money left over from my Soviet days and, after Revy and Dutch kidnapped me and brought me to Roanapur, I decided to indulge myself and bought this apartment." Rock explained with a shrug.

"You got kidnapped?" Chang asked in shock. He had never heard the story of how Rock came to Roanapur and started working with the Lagoon Company.

"That's a story for another day." Rock said with a fond smile.

At that time, they had reached Rock's apartment and he unlocked the door and threw open the door. "Welcome to my humble abode." He said, graciously gesturing to the open doorway.

Chang's mouth dropped open and he took his sunglasses off to better see Rock's apartment. The walls were done in black and the floor was a dark wood. The furniture was done in blood reds with silver accents. Silver rugs were strewn about the floor. Rock went through to the bedroom and Chang was once again astounded.

The bed was on a raised dais in the center of the room and covered in black silk sheets. There were red and silver pillows on top of it. The walls were once again done in black with dark wood floors. A bright red tapestry hung behind the bed on the wall and a red rug was spread across the floor.

Rock went to the closet and opened the door to reveal a walk-in closet. He pulled a black bag out of the furthest drawer in the closet and headed for the bathroom. He opened the door and revealed a bathroom done in greens and blues. He closed the door and came back out after about a half hour.

His hair was slightly wet from taking a shower while his visible skin glistened. He was clad in tight black leather pants and a skin-tight silver tank top that showed off his lithe but well-defined muscles. He had a black studded belt sitting diagonally across his waist. Leather fingerless gloves sat snugly on his hands and a studded bracelet was tight on his wrist.

His shoes were black combat boots with silver laces. His pants were loosely tucked into his combat boots and he had a pair of black-tinted sunglasses in hand. He slipped them on top of his head and looked at Chang.

Chang was shocked speechless. He had never seen Rock dress like that and it was kind of hot. His mind was thinking about Rock in an entirely non-platonic way.

"Ready to go?" Rock asked. He had a suitcase in hand and was smiling at Chang's slightly shocked look.

Chang blushed and nodded. "Sure let's go." He said. They walked out of Rock's apartment and back down the elevator.

Driving away from his house, Rock couldn't help but to think that his old life was over. He felt big changes on the horizon and he was excited for the prospect.

**A/n. And that's it for this one! Rokuro Okajima is officially dead. I will be calling him Krishna or Cruor from now on. I hope that this chapter explained things a little bit better. Let me know what you thought of it!**

**Kings Vadisi is Azerbaijani for Valley of the Kings. You may be wondering why I used Azerbaijani to describe a Soviet battle instead of Russian. Azerbaijan was a country that was part of the Soviet Union.**

**Happy New Year everyone!**


	3. Sorry guys!

**Hey guys! So I got a review from a guest on Reading with the Heroes of Chaos saying that they reported me for stealing Rick Riordan's work. I am now in the process of moving my stories to Archive of Our Own. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to you but I've found a lot of things on there that I like a lot better than this site. I just don't want to go through the same thing that IkutoisSmexy did.**

**Please PM me if you have any questions. You can find me under the same name on Archive of Our Own and I've already posted a slightly revised edition of the first chapter of Reading with the Heroes of Chaos and the first chapter of this story there. This account will still be open for beta reading (so if you know of anyone that could use one...) and for reading others' stories. I wish you all the best and this is me posting for probably one of the last times on this website.**

**If you make the switch to Archive of Our Own, I swear you won't regret it! (They definitely don't just delete your stories then send you a warning after it's already done! And they have a lot less rules as to what you can and cannot post!)**

**Just take the spaces out but the link to Archive of Our Own is: www. archiveofourown .org **

**Bye guys!**


End file.
